This invention relates to new and useful organic diamine hypoglycemic agents. More particularly, it is concerned with a series of organic diamine base compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are useful in therapy as oral hypoglycemic agents for the treatment of diabetes. The invention also includes various novel oral pharmaceutical compositions as well as a new method of therapy as being well within its scope.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the specialized field of synthetic organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and better oral hypoglycemic agents. For the most part, these efforts have principally involved the synthesis and testing of various heterofore new and unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the area of the sulfonylureas, in an endeavor to determine their ability to lower blood sugar (i.e., glucose) levels to a substantially high degree when given by the oral route of administration. However, in the search for newer an still more effective antidiabetic agents, far less is known about the effect of non-sulfonylureas in this area, such as various organic base compounds like primary, secondary or tertiary-alkyl and/or cycloalkylamines or ring-nitrogen compounds like the indoles and their side-chain derivatives. For instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,459,767 and 3,542,927 certain aminomethylindole compounds are reported to be active as hypoglycemic agents, while others are not. On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,012 several 5,7-dimethyoxytryptamines are found to be very useful in this area, while the corresponding 5-methoxy and 7-methoxytryptamines are only useful as analeptic agents (see British Pat. Nos. 974,893, 974,894 and 974,895). Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,492, 3,510,493, 3,647,804 and 3,651,232 all report on various 2-anilino and aminomethylcycloalkylamines that are alleged to be useful as oral antidiabetic agents, but none of these compounds possess any outstanding clinical advantages over that of either chlorpropamide or tolbutamide when used in this connection.